bugdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 6
Level Six – In the Belly of the Hive Level six is a large level and is inside the hive. It consists of many rooms and “lagoons” of honey with floating honeycomb platforms. Rollie McFly has to avoid many worker bees. A good strategy for dealing with the worker bees is to jump over them or dodge to avoid their shooting stingers. Rollie also has to jump from honeycomb platform to honeycomb platform in the lagoons to complete the level. Some honeycomb platforms are fixed (the gray ones) others move (the brown ones) and others start sinking after you jump on them (the red ones). A good strategy for jumping from platform to platform is to wait until you are at the very edge of the platform (or nearly off the platform) before jumping. This will give you better distance. Also, you seem to be able to move Rollie even while he is in the air, so keep your hand on the mouse during your jump to “fine tune” the landing. Overall Aim: Free 9 ladybugs, collect a blue clover, and a gold clover piece. Starting Room In the starting room, jump on the firecracker detonator plunger then go through the purple blast hole. First Room Aim: Free 1 ladybug In the first room, avoid the bee larvae. (You can jump on them or kick them, too.) Go right, following the corridor until you get to a culdesac with a detonator plunger and a ladybug. Go around this culdesac counter clockwise, freeing the ladybug and getting nuts. The last nut contains a shield that will prepare you for returning to the main corridor. Leave the ladybug culdesac going right. Continue collecting nuts and avoiding worker bees. Go past the purple hole (that you entered this room through), until you get to the brown hole. Go through the brown hole. Use the < and > keys if the wall obstructs your view. Grab the nut. First Lagoon Aim: Collect a blue clover and an extra life At the first lagoon, jump on the moving honeycomb platform. Jump on the 1st or 2nd gray honeycomb platform, go straight, then right to the red honeycomb platforms, then to the cave. Remember, don’t linger on the red honeycomb platforms because they start sinking when you jump on them. Get the extra life and a blue clover. Then, go back to the red honeycomb platforms, to the gray honeycomb platform, to the moving honeycomb platforms, to the next cave. You must be careful not to fall into the honey. It's sticky and you'll sink. Second Room Aim: Free 1 ladybug At the second room, jump to get the drip from the straw. Then, go right to get a ladybug and a plunger. Be sure to avoid the bee larvae and the flying bees. Go down the left tunnel to the green blast hole. Third Room Aim: Collect a blue clover and an extra life In the third room, there are three corridors. You will want to traverse all 3. Start down the one on the right, jumping on the 2 plungers. Come back up the middle corridor then down the left corridor. In the left corridor, you will find a blue clover and an extra life. Forth Room The fourth room is actually just a hallway to the fifth room. Skip the nut here. It just contains a bad red bug. However, if you die and have to go back to the previous straw, often there is a nut here in this hall with a buddy bug. Fifth Room Aim: Free 1 ladybug Get the ladybug in the fifth room, then head for the read blocks in the second lagoon. Second Lagoon In the second lagoon, maneuver through the first and second sets of moving honeycomb platforms to the third set of moving honeycomb platforms (circling “plunger” island). Jump off the honeycomb platform to the island and detonate the plunger. Jump back on to the circling honeycomb platforms (the third set) and sail around to the forth set of rotating honeycomb platforms. Hop off at the land and grab the drip from the straw. Sixth Room In the sixth room, get the nuts. The first one on the right is a shield. Go through the brown/orange blast hole. Seventh Room Aim: Free 3 ladybugs and collect a blue clover In the seventh room, watch out for all of the worker bees! Move forward and find a narrow corridor on the left. There is a blue clover in the nut there. Traverse the corridor, keeping to the right until you reach the honey comb dividers. Traverse the dividers. Keep to the right at the firecracker. Go down to the detonator plunger and 3 ladybugs. Avoid lots of bees! Go back to the exploded TNT and go through the dark purple hole. Eighth Room Aim: Get 3 ladybugs In the eighth room, SKIP the first 7 nuts. They all have bad red bugs in them. Get the ladybug. Go down to the straw and get the drip. Continue on down the corridor and get 2 ladybugs. Go back to the straw. Third Lagoon At the third lagoon, take the red honeycomb platforms to the rotating honeycomb platforms to some land. Watch out for the worker bee waiting for you. Forth lagoon At the forth lagoon, take the fixed honeycomb platforms to the rotating honeycomb platforms, to the red honeycomb platform. Go to the right. There is a cave there with a detonator plunger and a shield nut. Go back to the honeycomb platforms in the honey and go right. Jump off at the green blast hole. Ninth Room The ninth room contains the exit log. Congratulations! The nut with the gold clover is in this room. For fun, enter the tunnel from the back. You have to walk around to the back of the log, then roll up into a ball.